


The First Visit

by Minniemoggie



Category: Lord of the Rings (Movies), Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Other, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-21
Updated: 2012-02-21
Packaged: 2017-10-31 13:31:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/344557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minniemoggie/pseuds/Minniemoggie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Legolas visits Imladris for the first time and is less than happpy with the experience</p>
            </blockquote>





	The First Visit

Title: The First Visit

Author: Minnie

Rating: G

Disclaimer: Not mine!

Beta: Holly

A/N: This  story makes the assumption that Legolas has not visited Imladris since he was a tiny elfling so he does not know any of the elves there!

 

The First Visit

 

The fine rain that had been falling for most of the day had now turned heavy. The wind blew through the still bare trees, stirring the branches and making them dance.

The party of elves that traversed the narrow pathway down into the valley wrapped their cloaks more tightly about them and trained their eyes on the distant lights of the House of Elrond Half-elven; for a party who had been travelling for many days the sight of those lights was very welcome. Their journey over the mountains had been long and tedious, the weather poor; rain and wind seemed to have been their constant companions since leaving the Greenwood behind. Tired horses picked up the pace and the warriors in the party exchanged smiles at the thought of a warm meal and a comfortable bed ahead of them.

Only one elf in the party seemed oblivious to the sudden improvement in the mood of the group. Slumped down in his saddle, the dark green cloak he wore wrapped closely around his slim frame, the son of Thranduil kept his eyes on the path ahead, no longer interested in his first glimpse of the Last Homely House in the hidden valley of Imladris. Legolas was tired, cold, wet, heart sore and wishing desperately to be anywhere other than where he was presently.

How things had changed; he had been so proud when his Adar had given into his pleas to be allowed to visit Imladris for a season. At five hundred years of age, he had felt he was ready to see more of the elven realms and when the invitation had come for him to spend time in the Rivendell; he had begged to be allowed to take Lord Elrond up on his offer. He had left Greenwood in high spirits, looking forward to what was his first big adventure away from home without his parent or tutor in tow. By the time the warrior party sent to guard him had reached the mountains, Legolas had been regretting his decision. The seemingly never-ending days in the saddle and nights spent in cold unwelcoming lands was taking a toll on even his youthful optimism. The initial excitement of being away from home and on his own had soon worn off leaving him depressed and increasingly lonely.  He knew his father had had misgivings about giving him permission to travel and had only given into his entreaties and assurances that he was ready for this new challenge with reluctance; how he wished now that his Adar had not been so obliging. All he wanted to do was turn tail and run for home, except it was too late, for ahead of them was the single span bridge that led to the courtyard of the main house and on the steps were gathered members of Elrond's Household, watching as the party from Greenwood crossed the bridge.

To his admittedly somewhat jaundiced eyes, the two elven lords seemed to be exceptionally tall; their elaborately braided and beaded hair gleamed in the lamplight and each of them wore a circlet of silver on their brows. The light from the open doors behind them threw their faces into sharp relief, their expressions appearing to the nervous prince to be haughty and arrogant rather than welcoming. Rather than wear warm woollen tunics and leggings with open fronted robes like they did in his Ada's court, they had on long robes of silk and velvet decorated with fine embroidery and soft shoes rather than boots.

Legolas pulled himself upright in the saddle, easing tired muscles and straightening his cloak; he was the heir to the throne of Greenwood he reminded himself. It was up to him to uphold the honour of his Ada's realm, to make a good impression and show these haughty Noldor that Sindar elves were just as good, if not better, than they were. With this thought in mind, he leapt from his horse, only for his boot to catch in the edge of his cloak. Had it not been for the lightening reflexes of Neldorion he would have fallen. And, if that were no bad enough, when he looked up into the stern visage of the Master of Imladris, he realized that he could not recall a single word of his carefully rehearsed speech. How could he have been so foolish to commit himself to a full season away from his home with elves he did not know, who did not share his culture or his values, who were even now looking at him as if he were some sort of lesser life form? He would feel as out of place in this Noldor stronghold as he did in the mannish town of Esgaroth and here he would have no one to turn to or to give him support when he needed it…

His mouth felt dry, his stomach churned, his hands shook, and he felt physically sick …

Alerted by his guard that his visitors had been spotted entering the valley, Elrond moved to the front steps of the main house, watching as the party from Greenwood clattered across the bridge and came to a halt in the courtyard. When he had first issued the invitation he had had little expectation of Thranduil agreeing to the visit, at least at the first opportunity. Indeed he had made a small wager with Erestor that they would have to repeat the invitation at least fifty times before the overprotective king of Greenwood would allow his only child out of his sight. It came as a complete surprise when Thranduil had sent the letter accepting his offer and worth the loss of the wager to see Erestor's reaction when he heard he would have another young one to guide and teach. And while the long list of instructions and entreaties on the care and keeping of his precious Leafling had been a cause of much merriment between himself, Glorfindel and Erestor, there was no mistaking after reading that missive the love that Thranduil had for his special child.

It had been several yeni since Elrond had last set eyes on the princeling; he had been little more than an elfling when he had seen him last. Elrond looked forward to renewing his acquaintance with that delightful sprite that had charmed all of Imladris when he visited with the king and queen.

As the Greenwood party came to a halt in front of the steps, grooms came forward to take care of the horses, while one of his captains' stood by to lead the warriors to their temporary barracks once they had made their obeisance to the lord of the realm.

When Legolas pushed his cloak hood back from his face, the lord of Imladris drew in a sharp breath; how like his mother he had become. Golden haired, bright blue eyes, slight build, slim to the point of thinness, and so young, so painfully young; he was also clearly exhausted.

 He recognized the leader of the Greenwood warrior party and nodded in approval as Neldorion not only kept the prince from falling as he caught his boot heel in the edge of his cloak, but also kept one supportive hand on the slim shoulder as Legolas stumbled through the formalities, saying how happy he was to be here, and how much he appreciated the invitation. Making sure his own face showed none of his amusement for the rather obvious untruths that the prince had just uttered, Elrond would have been prepared to wager his best belt dagger that had Neldorion not been holding onto his charge, Legolas would now be bolting for the bridge and home; he instead answered formally.

"Mae govannen, Legolas Thranduilion, Nae saian luume since we last met, Elen sila lumenn omentilmo welcome to Imladris. May I introduce my chief counsellor, Lord Erestor?"

Erestor smiled warmly at the young prince, seeking to offer him reassurance.

"We are happy to have you here, neth ernil, and trust you will find your stay both enjoyable and educative."

Elrond meanwhile turned his attention to Neldorion.

"It is good to see you again Captain. Come, let us go into the house. You will both welcome the opportunity to get warm and dry, I am sure, and no doubt you have letters for me from your king. Erestor, will you be kind enough to show Prince Legolas to his chambers."

"Indeed Lord Elrond, this way your highness."

Erestor waved Legolas ahead of him into the hall, which was ablaze with the light of hundreds of lamps, and he caught his first look at the Homely House. His mouth fell open as he took in the airy beauty of Imladris, graceful statues and walkways that opened directly into the gardens. Marble floors, wrought ironwork, and what appeared to be several spiralled staircases that led to a myriad of upper floor corridors all took his eye; everything was so different from home.

Feeling very out of place in his travel stained clothing and heavy riding boots, Legolas glanced over to where Elrond's elegant chief counsellor stood waiting to show him to his rooms, and then back towards his father's Captain of the Guard. While Neldorion could scarcely be called `friendly', he at least was a familiar face and Legolas was suddenly loathe to part from him.

"Do you not think I should be present when the letters are presented Lord Elrond? I mean, in case there is anything in them that pertains to me, things that Ada would wish me to know about. I am not tired," he added desperately.

Elrond and Neldorion exchanged glances. If either of them believed for one moment that Legolas was remotely interested in the letters from Greenwood, but was suffering from a sudden attack of shyness and anxious not to be left in unfamiliar company, they were kind enough not to say so.

"I am sure we would both welcome your company your highness, and any input you may wish to add to our discussions," Elrond answered. "Erestor, may I prevail upon you to organize some refreshments for our guests?"

Legolas soon found himself ensconced in a large chair in Elrond's study, a welcoming fire warming his feet, and the remains of a bowl of soup, provided personally by Lord Erestor, on a small table by his side. It was not long until the combination of weariness, a full stomach, and warmth relaxed him to such an extent that he was soon fast asleep, unaware that the lord of Imladris and his Adar's Chief of the Guard were exchanging smiles at his surrender to slumber.

"We have ridden long and hard," Neldorion explained, "and I fear that he is already suffering from home sickness, though he will not admit it. My king was very reluctant to allow him to come on his own, but the prince insisted he was ready and in the end, King Thranduil gave way, although it was much against his better judgement."

Elrond, who had had his own battles with his children over their insistence that that they were ready to try some new activity or travel without an escort, nodded agreement for the king's decision.

"Sometimes experience is the best teacher of proving to us what we are and are not ready for. Tell King Thranduil we will take the very best of care of his son, and should he fail to settle we will see him safely escorted home. I am hopeful, however that a good night's sleep and a few days to acclimatise himself will show him we do not bite and that he will be able to enjoy himself here."

A sharp rap on the door was swiftly followed by the door itself being thrown open, interrupting their conversation.

"Elrond!"

A sudden noise woke Legolas from his slumber and he reacted on instinct, rolling from his chair, his belt knife coming to his hand. But even as he made it to one knee, he realized that not only had he just committed what was the unpardonable sin of drawing a weapon in the house of another elven lord, he had in his haste, also tipped over the table where his soup bowl had been sitting. The remains of the soup, along with the shattered shards of porcelain now lay scattered across the rug in front of the fire.

"Legolas!" Neldorion barked from the other side of the room. "Put up your weapon, for the love of the Valar. You are in no danger here."

Blushing up the roots of his hair, Legolas did as he was bid and then began to pick up the broken bowl.

"M…my apologies I…I …"

"There is no need to apologize," Lord Elrond crossed the floor, bringing the prince to his feet. "Leave that now, I will have someone clear it up later. Come, meet the person who caused all this uproar."

Getting to his feet, Legolas looked across the floor to where another elf now stood.

It did not take Lord Elrond's introduction of "My seneschal and leader of my guard, Lord Glorfindel," to tell Legolas who it was that was staring down at him. Here was the elf that had fought a Balrog, died, been reborn, and returned to Middle Earth by the Valar themselves to protect the house of Eärendil. The same elf that he had read about as an elfling and hero worshipped from earliest youth and here at the moment of their first meeting, a meeting he had long dreamed of, he had managed to make himself look completely ridiculous.  At that moment, if mortification had a name, it would have been Legolas Thranduilion.

"So, this is Thranduil's heir," Glorfindel chuckled. "Well you certainly know how to make an immediate impact on those around you pen neth. A word to the wise," he added with a grin. "You may wish to rethink where you carry that dagger of yours. Had it been on the other side of your belt it would have been easier to un-sheath."

It was clearly meant to help diffuse the situation that Legolas found himself in, but he was no longer capable of recognizing it as such. It was suddenly all too much.

Gathering the shreds of his tattered dignity about him, Legolas turned to his host and begged leave to be excused and Elrond, seeing how self-conscious and close to tears his young guest now was, immediately gave him permission to retire and Erestor hurried to open the door of the study, offering to guide the prince to his guest quarters.

It took every ounce of resolution for Legolas to keep some semblance of his countenance as he followed Lord Erestor up the main stairway and down long hallways to the guest rooms he had been assigned. As it was, he found himself incapable of answering any of the counsellor's attempts at conversation with more than a terse yes or no and he was glad to hear the door close behind him as Erestor finally departed.

Once he was certain he was alone, Legolas sank down onto the side of the beautifully carved bed, put his head into his hands and allowed his tears to fall. Tears of frustration, humiliation, and tears of a son bereft of the comfort of his beloved Ada coursed down his cheeks, leading him to eventually fall sideways onto the bed and bury his face in the pillows. He felt as miserable and wretched as an elf could be who was far away from home and in a place where he was certain everyone thought him the very worst example of elven kind that had ever walked Arda.

Erestor paused outside the guest room door and did something he would normally never do; he listened.

The soft keening he heard from inside made his heart break and for a moment he contemplated going back inside. But long yeni of helping to raise the children of Elrond had taught him when it was best to leave well enough alone. He did not know Legolas and was uncertain whether his attempts at comfort would be welcomed; he rather thought they would not. The son of Thranduil was likely to be as complicated a character as his father before him, and just as hard to persuade that others cared, when he had convinced himself that they did not.

The short journey from Elrond's study to the guest quarters had been awkward enough, for the youngster had had little interest in anything other than getting into his chamber and closing out the world he found himself in as swiftly as possible. To be caught crying would likely be seen as a final disgrace in his eyes. Better to leave him to his private grief for now and offer comfort when it would be more welcome.

Hoping that perhaps a good night's rest may help to allay the young ones distress he whispered, "Quel kaima, Legolas Thranduilion," before walking away.

 

Legolas however did not rest well; while initially exhaustion led him to sleep, his dreams were uneasy. Over and over again he relived the humiliation of his arrival and his subsequent faux pas in the study. Long before the dawn had broken, he was up, dressing in clean if rumpled clothing from his saddle pack. Once dressed he looked at his reflection in the full-length mirror and sighed at the sight he saw there. His fair hair, slight figure, and youth would have inevitably singled him out in this Noldor stronghold, but due to his lack of foresight he was now going to have to make his first appearance wearing a creased tunic and boots that still bore the dirt from his arrival last evening.

His luggage had been brought up last evening but had not yet been unpacked. He had no one to blame for that fact except himself, for one of the maids had come up to do it just after Lord Erestor departed, but Legolas had sent her away, saying he was tired and did not wish to be disturbed.

While he wished desperately to stay hidden away, with the new day he knew he would be expected to put in an appearance. And he was hungry, and the tantalising smells of fresh bread were causing his stomach to protest its lack of proper sustenance. Gathering his courage he stepped out into the hallway and his nose led him unerringly towards the dining hall.

Having arrived he hesitated on the threshold, for there, inside, were a large number of warriors and household staff all enjoying their break of fast. At home he would have hastened to join them, for there was always much to be learned from their chatter. Here, acutely aware of his creased clothing and feeling very out of place, he was not certain he was ready to brave their stares and whispers should he enter the hall.

"Good morning, your highness. Do you wish me to show you to the top table?"

His heart hammering in his chest, Legolas swung round to see someone smiling at him. From his clothing he deduced the elf was probably a member of Elrond's household.

The thought of traversing the length of the hall under the eyes of all those elves made Legolas feel physically ill.

"Uh, no, thank you, I am not hungry." He ignored his traitorous stomach that chose that moment to rumble menacingly. "I… I…uh…I was merely looking for a way into the gardens."

Carathion, who had accompanied Lord Elrond when he first left Lindon to set up the refuge in Imladris, was well able to recognize an untruth when uttered by a young ellon when he heard it. But he was equally as well versed in recognising a youngster in distress, so all he said in reply was "The gardens are particularly beautiful at this time of day. The path down to the waterfalls is well worth a visit for instance. If you are to traverse that path, however, I would suggest you allow me to provide you with some supplies, for you may wish to spend some time there and although you are not hungry now, you may be later."

It was plain that the prince was tempted, but still he hesitated, so Carathion continued swiftly, "I would not like to think that you had to curtail your walk by having to return to the house for food your highness. That would be a terrible shame."

A large number of warriors making their noisy way to the dining hall caught Legolas's attention and Carathion, seeing that the prince was ready to flee, waved at a small antechamber, off the main hallway.

"If you would be kind enough to wait in here your highness, rather than standing in the hallway, I can bring you something to stave off the worst of any hunger pangs that may strike."

 "I do not wish to cause any trouble," Legolas returned, although his feet turned automatically in the direction the elf pointed.

"It is no trouble your highness, I assure you."

 "Then thank you…some food would be very welcome. I…I… am afraid I do not know your name?"

"My name is Carathion, your highness"

The prince gave the elf a shy smile.

"I thank you Carathion, your kindness is very much appreciated, as will be the food. I confess to being rather hungrier than I admitted to earlier," he added as his stomach rumbled again. "I will wait here for your return."

Carathion was as good as his word and soon Legolas was provided with a satchel of food and a skin of herb tea. Warm bread, wrapped in a napkin finished off the supplies and that, alongside the quiet directions to a spot that was well off the main pathway, made Legolas feel that he had at least one friend in Imladris. A fact he acknowledged as he bit into the bread as he sat in a sheltered arbour that gave him an excellent view of the gardens of Imladris and the various waterfalls that sent the river Bruinen down the valley.

Once his hunger had been assuaged he decided to explore a little more, for although many of the trees still slumbered, one giant cedar whose branches climbed high into the sky called to him. Springing easily onto its lower branches Legolas patted the broad trunk with his hand and the cedar, happy to have a wood elf once more in its branches, swayed gently, welcoming the prince with its own song. Settling in the bole of the main trunk Legolas felt finally at home and allowed himself to relax, turning his face up to the sun and letting his thoughts run free.

 

Erestor knocked lightly on the prince's door and was surprised when it opened almost immediately. Expecting to see Legolas he blinked as one of the maids appeared, her arms full of clothing.

"I was looking for Prince Legolas."

"The chamber was empty when I arrived, Lord Erestor, so I thought I would take the opportunity to unpack his highness's clothes as I was unable to do it last evening. I was just about to take these robes to be pressed. No doubt his highness will want them for the feast tonight."

"It would not be wise to presume he will wish to wear those particular robes, Eleneriel," Erestor warned.

"Oh, no indeed Lord Erestor, I would never presume such a thing, only…"

"Only?"

"When I opened the trunks there was a letter addressed to `whichever unfortunate who has the duty of caring for Prince Legolas's clothes'." Eleneriel dug the letter out of her pocket and offered it to Erestor." It laid out in some detail what outfit was to be worn for what occasion, as well as giving guidance as to how the prince's clothing was to be cared for."

Elrond's counsellor recognized the handwriting immediately, and was just as swiftly reassured.

"Ah, Lady Biesslior. The lady is King Thranduil's chatelaine and has long taken responsibility for the care and keeping of the young prince. If you follow her advice, you will not go far wrong Eleneriel. I suggest that you keep the letter close by and if you are questioned by anyone, Legolas included, you have only to show them this for them to realize you have proper authority to act."

Putting the letter back into her pocket Eleneriel bobbed a curtsey and went on her way, leaving Erestor to enter the empty room alone.

Stepping into the now empty rooms the counsellor looked about him. Taking note of the longbow and quiver on one of the clothespresses, he gave a huff of relief; at least it seemed Legolas intended to return eventually. Closing the door behind him, he went to the dining hall hoping to catch the prince at first meal.

He was disappointed and concerned when the servers said that the prince had not been seen in the hall, but relieved when Carathion came to him to give him the news that he had not only seen Legolas, but had provided him with food and given him directions to a quiet place in the gardens.

"He seemed uncomfortable with the idea of entering the dining hall on his own, quite natural given his youth and not knowing anyone. It has been many a year since we had one so young in the Last Homely House, has it not?"

"It is indeed, Carathion. Well, I had best go and find him if I can. Perhaps I should recruit some help from one of the Greenwood warriors. Are any of them still in the dining hall?"

"I believe so my lord, the table at the far end with a view of the garden and the trees."

"Of course, where else would wood elves be!" Erestor snorted and entered the hall again.

The warriors all rose as he came towards him, nodding their heads in recognition of Erestor's position in the household, but he waved them all to re-seat themselves before sitting next to them and helping himself to some fruit and bread. Keeping the conversation on neutral topics for a while, he was rewarded for this forbearance, when one of the wood elves asked after their prince.

"We had hoped to see him this morning," the corporal commented. "Has he already eaten?"

"As I understand it, the prince took some food out into the gardens earlier."

"Aye, that sounds like Legolas. He would live outdoors all year round if he was given the opportunity and he loves the trees."

"And the trees love him," another warrior put in. "If he chooses to disappear amongst them, they would not give him away no matter how much we might plead otherwise. He used to love to play hide and seek but no one could ever find him!"

The Greenwood contingent all laughed as their corporal added, "There is only one elf in the wood that can get the trees to give him up."

"And that is?" Erestor chuckled, although he rather thought he knew the answer already.

"The king of course, although even he admits that Legolas's affinity to the wood is greater even than his own. It comes from his naneth's side of the family," Brethilas explained. "Queen Glawar was a Silvan elf and the forest loved her like no other. We all mourned her when she was killed; elves and trees alike wept for our loss."

"I met the Queen several times," Erestor, told them. "She was a real beauty and so kind and gentle. Legolas seems very alike to her and if he has her empathy with the trees, then my next task will be all the more daunting, for I have to find the prince. He has a meeting with Lord Elrond within the hour"

"I could come with you," Corporal Brethilas offered. "I may be able to persuade the trees to give us some help."

"Any help would be much appreciated," Erestor returned, "Especially with what you have told me. Shall we go and try to track down your missing prince?"

 

Drawing his legs up onto the branch he was sitting on, Legolas slung his arms around them and put his chin on his knees, wishing with all his heart that he was at home in the Greenwood rather than in the safe haven of the Last Homely House, as beautiful and as peaceful as it was. What a coward he was; all those months he had been looking forward to this visit and now that he was here, he wanted to go home!

Sighing he closed his eyes and allowed the warmth of the late winter sun to soak into his face and the sound of the rushing waters falling into the floor of the valley soothed his shattered nerves. While it was not home there was beauty here, he acknowledged reluctantly. The Homely House was very different from his father's stronghold. There, security was a priority, and the halls had to serve as a refuge for all of the folk of the wood when necessary. Here, doors and windows were open to the elements; the house had been built in such a way that it seemed as one with the natural world. Trees and plants grew amongst the buildings, one of them growing up through the middle of the main house, its branches spreading up to the roof. He wondered what Imladris would look like in high summer and then realized that he would find out should he stay for the full sun turn as had first been agreed.

This thought led to others, and to questions that he needed to ask himself. His escort would return home soon and by then he would have had to have made up his mind whether he wished to go with them or remain here as Lord Elrond's guest.

A desire to show his family that he was old enough to be more active in the defence of the Greenwood had been behind his insistence that he be allowed to take up the invitation initially. That and the thought of a year without the tedium court formalities his father was beginning to insist he attend.

If he were to go home now with his tail between his legs, he knew he would have a hard time in getting his Ada to agree to him joining the warrior corps as a novice on his 450th birthday. Yet, he had started so badly, managing to make a complete fool of himself within moments of his arrival, he felt the heat of a blush on his face just thinking about it even hours later. He was dreading meeting up with the Lord of Imladris, Lord Glorfindel and Lord Erestor again. Still, even he knew he could not spend the rest of his visit hidden up a tree…

 

Brethilas put his hands onto the trunk of a large beech tree and focused his thoughts; there was the faintest of murmurings coming from his namesake. Opening his eyes, he looked across at Erestor who stood waiting patiently.

"My friend tells me the prince is sheltering in a large cedar tree near the waterfalls."

"Thank you Brethilas, your help has been invaluable. I will not impose upon you any further, although if I prove incapable of charming this particular bird down from the trees I may have to call upon you to climb up there and `persuade' him to alight. Tree climbing is not something I excel at, I am afraid."

 "I am sure you will have no need for my help Lord Erestor," Brethilas returned. "But I will wait within earshot and will come to your aid if I am required."

 

"Good morning, neth ernil."

Legolas looked down through the branches of the cedar to see the chief councillor of Lord Elrond standing staring up into the tree. Stifling a sigh at having been found so easily, he responded as he had been taught with a polite enough, "Good morning, Lord Erestor."

 "I am sorry to disturb your repose, but you have a meeting with Lord Elrond scheduled in less than an hour," he paused, then stifled his own sigh at the lack of movement from above him and tried again. "It would not do to be late, punctuality is the…"

"…politeness of Princes!" Legolas completed the maxim he had heard far too many times already in his young life; he then ran to the end of the branch he had been sitting on, leapt up into the air, flipped over and landed neatly next to a horror struck Erestor.

"Is something amiss Lord Erestor?"

"Is this your normal mode of descending from the tree tops your highness?" Erestor managed after swallowing hard on the terror that had taken hold of him when Legolas had sprung off the cedar branch into empty air.

"I was in no danger. I am a wood elf; I have a natural affinity for trees. The cedar would not allow me to fall."

Erestor scowled. "That may be, but what about the earth on which you landed? You could easily have broken a limb jumping from such a height. Or do you have a natural affinity for the earth as well?"

"I am not a Naugrim."

The scandalized look on the Noldo's face warned him he had erred grievously in some way.

"We do not refer to Aule's sturdy folk by such derogatory terms here in Imladris, your highness," he warned, not wanting Legolas to ere again in a more public setting.

This reasoning was lost on his visitor however; Legolas saw the warning as unspoken inference being that elves that did use such terminology were somehow lesser than those that did not and he resented it. Since Erestor was still frowning at him he mumbled that he would `do his best to remember it, and should he not be going in, as it would not do to keep Lord Elrond waiting.'

Erestor, who had been looking at the somewhat rumpled appearance of the young elf standing before him, nodded before adding "although you may wish to stop off at your chamber first," he picked a leaf from the golden head and proffered it to the prince " …to tidy yourself up a little."

Legolas looked down and grimaced; once again it seemed he was making a less than perfect impression, and was being reminded of it.

"As you command, Lord Erestor."

"It was not a command, young prince, just a suggestion, although I believe that it would be wise to do so. Shall we go in?"

Legolas allowed himself to be guided back towards the house, relieved to find that a clean set of clothing was already laid out for him when he got to his chamber. Whoever had arranged that had his thanks he decided, as he rapidly changed and brushed his hair. At least when he came face to face with the Lord of Imladris this time, he would `look' like a prince and there would be no need for anyone else to look down their collective Noldor noses at this particular representative of the Sindar and Silvan race.

Even so, the walk from his guest quarters to Elrond's study was an uncomfortable one. In Greenwood his moss green suede tunic with its Mithril traced pattern of leaves, a pair of soft leather boots, fine woollen leggings in a deeper shade of green, and a pale green silk shirt would have told anyone who saw him that he was on his way, however reluctantly, to a meeting of the council or court. Here, although the groups of elves he passed nodded or offered him polite enough greetings, it was evident to the prince that he looked and indeed was out of place. Everyone wore floor length robes of silk or wool; only the warriors on duty outside wore anything approaching his style of dress. If anything was needed to point up the differences between his home and Imladris, here was the evidence.

Could he ever learn to be comfortable in such a strange almost alien environment he wondered as he reached the hallway that led to Lord Elrond's private apartments.

Hand raised to knock Legolas hesitated. The doors to Elrond's study stood half-open, and the voices of the two elves in conversation inside could be clearly heard from where he stood.

 "I wish we had never sent the invitation."

"Well it is too late to do anything about it now. We will have to make the best of a bad situation..."

"True enough, mayhap it will not be as bad as we fear… "

 "Ah there you are."

Legolas literally jumped as a voice spoke directly behind him. Blushing up to the tips of his pointed ears at being caught eaves dropping, he turned to see Erestor striding towards him.

"We were beginning to think you had lost your way, come along." The counsellor swept the prince before him into the study, not giving Legolas an opportunity to object.

"Here he is at last," the lord beamed at Elrond and Glorfindel as he propelled Legolas towards the desk with a hand in the small of his back.

"Mae govannen, Legolas Thranduilion," Elrond looked up and smiled at the youth standing before his desk. "Please, sit down," he gestured to a chair, his healer's eyes mentally assessing the state of his guest. "Did you sleep well?"

Glorfindel and Elrond did not even look uneasy at the thought that their conversation about him may have been overheard, Legolas thought angrily. Straightening his shoulders determinedly, he growled, "I am fine Lord Elrond."

This of course did not answer the question. Elrond, unsure what was amiss but knowing that something was, queried gently, "Are your rooms satisfactory? Is there anything more that you need to ensure your comfort?"

"I am well enough, Lord Elrond"

"Well that is good to hear."

Only many long years of being a father prevented him from rolling his eyes at the stiff-necked sour-faced youngling before him. He told himself that he should recall what it was like to be in a place where you knew no one and everything was different. Legolas was going to need time and space if he was to adjust. Deciding to try another tack he smiled at the prince and told him, "I thought that this morning we should discuss what we have planned for you during your stay with us."

When Legolas looked up at his host blankly, Glorfindel took it upon himself to explain.

"You will have to do something besides sitting in a tree, princeling."

Elrond frowned at his irrepressible seneschal before turning his attention back to Legolas, who was now scowling fiercely, but before he had an opportunity to reassure him Erestor spoke up.

"Your father has laid out quite specific things that he wishes you to continue with while you are here, Prince Legolas. Lessons of course, a furthering of your knowledge of court procedures and protocol..."

Seeing the prince's expression at this list of `treats,' Glorfindel put in, "I do not think your list of delights is actually helping, Erestor."

"I am merely assuring Prince Legolas that we are intending to fulfil all of his Adar's instructions," the counsellor insisted, not seeing why his words should cause the princeling to frown so ferociously.

"It will not all be bad," Glorfindel encouraged their young guest. "There will also be time for weapons practice, working with our warriors, and honing your horsemanship."

"And tonight we will have a feast to welcome your arrival and to wish your escort safe journey when they return to the Greenwood tomorrow," Elrond put in. "I suggest that if you have any letters you wish to send, that you give them to Captain Neldorion tonight, for he tells me he intends to set out before dawn tomorrow."

Startled bright blue eyes were raised to Elrond's face at this news.

 "So soon?"

"Indeed, there is no need for them to tarry any longer and Captain Neldorion is anxious to be on his way home. Do not look so distressed tithen pen; although you may find things here a little strange to begin with, I am sure you will soon feel at home. And in pursuance of that wish, I am going to hand you over to Lord Erestor who will give you a tour of the house, so that you can make your way about without having to ask for directions."

Elrond smiled at him and rose from his place indicating the interview was now at an end and Legolas found himself outside of Elrond's study again, his mind in a whirl… Neldorion was going home tomorrow and he would be alone; Alone with elves who, from what he had overheard, regretted their invitation, despite their recent words of welcome to the contrary.

He desperately wanted time to think over what he should do; instead he was forced to follow Erestor through the Homely House and make appropriate noises as he was shown the libraries, the schoolroom he would be expected to use for `lessons' and the Hall of Fire.

Seeing that his companion's attention was wandering, Erestor stopped talking and walking and waited for Legolas to notice…the princeling was halfway across the hall where the feast would be held that evening before he realized he was alone.

Legolas looked back to where Elrond's chief counsellor stood and grimaced at the expression on Erestor's face. Ill manners such as this would lead to swift retribution were he in his father's halls, as well he knew.  Walking quickly back to Erestor's side, he proffered his apologies for his lack of attention.

"Perhaps it would be better if we curtailed our tour until later," Erestor offered. "I can see you have other things on your mind, presently."

Tempted as he was to admit to his mixed up feelings and ask for advice, Legolas eventually chose to remain silent on what was really causing his inattention, opting instead to say, "I would very much like to take this time to write a letter to my Ada if that is possible."

Erestor smiled understandingly.

"Of course, you will want to let him know how you are getting on. Come, I will show you the way to your chambers." As they walked, he added, "Oh by the way, dinner tonight will be a formal occasion, but do not worry. One of the maid's has already taken care of your clothing. The Lady Chiatin sent a note giving detailed instructions as to which clothes you were to wear, so it will all be pressed and ready for you."

"Thank you."

"You are very welcome, young prince." Erestor hesitated slightly before continuing, "If at any time you wish for someone to talk to or to share your concerns with, I am, according to the sons of Elrond, a good listener."

"I will remember that, Lord Erestor."

"Do so; things here are strange and uncomfortable for you presently, but trust me young prince, you will eventually come to find we are not as bad as you think us. I will leave you here, but I will call for you an hour before dinner so that we may walk down to the hall together, if that is agreeable with you of course."

Since the prospect of entering the hall alone was something that he had been dreading, Legolas was sufficiently relieved by this kind offer to allow it to show on his face.

"It will be very agreeable. Thank you again, Lord Erestor. I will be ready on time, I promise."

"Then I will see you later and if you have an opportunity, I would try and get some rest. Trees are all very well, but I recommend the bed if you really need sleep."

 Legolas was actually smiling when he closed the door behind him for what felt like the first time since he had arrived in Imladris.

 

Legolas scrutinized himself carefully in the mirror, finally satisfied with the way he looked.

A full-length, dark brown velvet open robe with wide sleeves that reached to the floor covered leggings of the same material, with suede boots that matched the gold of the silk shirt which was itself covered with  a richly embroidered tunic in a shade that might have been described as acorn brown. While it may not be in the style that was usual for Imladris, he was at least satisfied that he would not be letting down the folk of Greenwood with his appearance. Only one item remained to be settled and that was his circlet. The Mithril coronet was a thorn in his side and normally he would go out of his way to avoid wearing it. Tonight he knew it was a vital part of his armoury in his assault on Imladris; it was just that he could never make the damn thing sit straight.

"Would you like some help with that?" Erestor inquired from the doorway.

Legolas swung towards him.

"I would welcome it. Normally either Ada or Sellie fixes the stupid thing for me. I have never yet managed to do it myself without making myself look foolish or pulling a hank of hair out of the top of my head."

"There is a certain knack to anchoring it just so, without giving yourself a permanent headache."

Erestor took the circlet and placed it on Legolas's head, swiftly weaving the golden strands around the hooks. Then he stood back while the prince settled his over robe on his shoulders.

"You look magnificent, and I am sure you will do your Adar proud."

Legolas gave a rueful smile.

"As long as I do not trip up or forget my words, I will be content."

He looked back at his reflection in the mirror. "You really think that Ada would be proud of me?"

Erestor patted his arm. "He could not fail to be. Now come, we do not wish to be late."

Legolas swept down the main staircase towards the great hall, knowing he was once again the sinecure of many pairs of eyes. This time, however, in the company of the chief counsellor, although still knowing his clothing was very different to the other elves gathering for the feast, he felt sufficiently confident to carry on a conversation and not worry too much about what others were thinking of him.

The feast itself also proved to be less of an ordeal than he had expected. Seated between the Master of Imladris and Lord Erestor, he held his head high as the warrior party from Greenwood entered and took their places. Even Neldorion seemed to approve, for he lowered his head in obeisance to the son of his king before taking a place at the High Table next to Glorfindel.

Much to his relief, when it came to his turn to speak in answer to Lord Elrond's welcome, Legolas managed to complete his speech without any stumbling or mistakes. Still, he sat down afterwards with a sigh of relief, glad of the smile of approval he received from Lord Erestor and his quiet, `now you can relax and enjoy your dinner, pen neth,' telling him that this time he had acquitted himself as befitted the heir of Thranduil Oropherion.

 It was late when he returned to his chambers after an evening spent in the Hall of Fire. And it was not until he was leaving the hall and Neldorion approached him to ask if he had his letters ready that it hit him that he still had not made a final decision as to whether he stayed or went home with the warriors in the morning.

When Erestor had left him earlier in the afternoon, Legolas had sat down and written two letters, one to his father in Greenwood telling him that he was looking forward to his time in Imladris, the other to Lord Elrond explaining why he had made the choice to return home with his father's warriors. He looked at them now sitting on the desk before him, and found himself on the horns of a very uncomfortable dilemma.

The last day had shown him that perhaps he could find a way to enjoy this new experience and while he missed his Adar so much that there was a fierce pain in his chest whenever he thought of him, Legolas did not want to let him down by turning tail. Yet he was unsure of his true welcome in the Riven dell, for the words he had overheard earlier had clearly been aimed at him; who else was there visiting presently? But the kindness and support he had been given by Erestor seemed to indicate he at least was not unhappy with his presence in the last Homely House. As Captain Neldorion waited patiently, Legolas looked first at one and then at the other and finally picked up the letter for his Adar.

"You will be sure to tell Ada I love and miss him?"

"I will young prince, and that you do your house proud by your conduct here in the house of Elrond. Now, I will take my leave of you, for we depart very early tomorrow."

Now that it had come to it, Legolas found it hard to contain his emotions as he answered, "So Lord Elrond told me. I…I wish you a safe journey and fair weather, Captain Neldorion."

Neldorion saluted and strode off down the hallway, leaving Legolas to close the door and sink down onto the bed wondering if he had done the right thing. It was all very well being told he would make his father and his people proud, but that did not prevent him feeling very lonely all of a sudden.

The dawn rose the next morning to an exhausted and red-eyed prince who had slept little. It had been Legolas's intention to watch the departure from his balcony in case his courage deserted him and he disgraced himself by begging to be taken with them. But in the dark hours of the night, he had recalled the many occasions his Ada had stood on the steps of the stronghold, welcoming his warriors home or sending them out on patrol. The king had never failed in that duty no matter how exhausted or busy he himself was. `It is the least I can do,' he had once explained to his son. `I may be asking them to put their immortal lives at risk. I should at least offer them the courtesy of being there when they depart or return.'

So it was that Legolas found himself standing beside the Lord of Imladris, acknowledging the salutes of the warriors as they left the courtyard and crossed the bridge, the standard of Greenwood alongside that of Imladris as Lord Glorfindel accompanied the warriors to the border of the valley.

Legolas stood on the steps long after Elrond had gone back inside, watching as the banner of Greenwood disappeared into the morning mists in the valley. Eventually even his sharp eyesight failed him and he knew his last link with home had gone. Despite his best efforts, his lips trembled and the tears so long repressed began to fall.

It was some time before he felt he had mastered his emotions sufficiently for him to return to the house. His decision had been made he told himself, now it was up to him to make the most of his time here and not to mope about. With this laudable decision made, he crossed the hall to the smaller of the dining halls where first meal was usually served.

A number of scribes and librarians were on their way out and stood aside to allow the prince to enter. Hesitating on the threshold, unsure of where he wished to sit, it was unfortunate that one of the scribes chose to comment about his red eyes just as the rest of the hall fell silent, having noted his arrival. Blushing up to the tips of his ears, Legolas turned on his heel and fled. Leaving the unfortunate scribe to explain to Lord Erestor, who had come down from the top table once he realized Legolas had disappeared, that he was only observing as to how upset the prince was at the departure of the Woodland brigade and had not meant any disrespect.

Legolas meanwhile, having gained the sanctuary of the trees, stood for a few moments with his back against the trunk of the beech. The humiliation of everyone knowing he had been crying was almost too much to bear on top of his feelings of loss. `You should never have agreed to stay' he told himself. Then a light came to his eyes; maybe, just maybe, it was not too late to put that error to rights. If he could catch up with Neldorion before he left Imladris, he could persuade him to wait while he made his excuses to Lord Elrond and packed his trunks. He ran to the end of the branch and leapt across into the arms of a large oak, calling on the trees to aid him in his flight to the border.

 

Glorfindel shifted in the saddle. There was an itch between his shoulder blades, a growing feeling of unease. Letting Asfaloth drop back he gave his apologies to Neldorion, wished them well on their journey, and leaving his lieutenant to escort the Greenwood contingent, turned back towards the Homely House.

As he rode he kept a sharp eye out in the trees and was rewarded by a flash of gold some way off. Turning his mount in that direction he urged Asfaloth to hurry.

There was only one other elf in Imladris with golden hair and only one who would use the trees to travel so recklessly.

"Legolas!"

The only reaction was for the fleeing princeling to speed up even more.

"Obstinate son of a…Legolas stop at once.  You cannot cross that way!"

Intent on flight Legolas ignored the shout, his eyes scanning the trees ahead of him. He saw he was nearing an area where the trees thinned out, and he could hear the noise of the river as it crashed down into the valley; he was going to have to cross it soon. Dropping to the ground, he raced towards the riverbank; here, high above the valley, it was steep sided and boulder strewn. Almost drowned out by the noise of the river he could just make out the sound of a horse's hooves; once he was across he would be safe from immediate pursuit. He leapt for the far bank, grabbed at a branch of an overhanging tree as his boots struggled to find purchase on the wet rocks, swayed for a moment as he almost got his balance and then toppled backwards into the rapidly flowing river…

 

Legolas' senses began reporting in one by one. His sense of smell returned first, followed by taste and touch. The all too familiar scent of healing herbs and potions, the foul aftertaste of some medicine on his tongue and the crisp confining sheets of linen tucked up under his chin told him he was in the healing ward…again!

He was about to try and prise open his eyes to confirm what he already knew when his ears were assaulted by what seemed to be a positive barrage of sound from above his head. The voices were familiar, but not the ones he expected to hear when he was perforce lodged in the healing rooms of the stronghold. Normally it would be his father's voice he heard first, exhorting him to waken or ordering the healers to do something. This was usually followed by the calm but authoritative tones of Greenwood's chief healer, Hirinwath, telling his Ada to keep calm and stay out of his way. Today the voices were different, but just as argumentative.

"I do not care what you say, I am going to flay him alive…"

Well, the sentiment was very familiar, Legolas decided as the voice continued its tirade.

"Of all the stupid, idiotic… "

"Yes, yes we all know what it is you wish to do to the prince, but it will have to wait."

This voice was calm, cool, the hand on his wrist checking his pulse was warm and comforting.

"He will be alright?"

"Yes, I have stitched up the gash on his arm and thanks to your swift intervention, there appears to be no damage to his lungs, despite the amount of river water he must have swallowed. He is fortunate to be alive."

"He will not be once I get my hands on him."

"Which would rather make my effort to save him superfluous would it not?"

There was a most un-elven snort from his companion, but he did not argue further, for which Legolas was grateful, for his head was pounding as he tried to unravel who was speaking about him.

"Should we try to catch up with the patrol, do you think, so that we can inform them of what has occurred?"

"I would sooner wait until he wakes and we can find out the reason for this attempted flight."

"I believe I can already answer that."

A third voice now entered the conversation.

"I went to collect a nightshirt and brushes for the prince and I found this letter addressed to you Elrond."

Everything fell into place for Legolas. He was in Imladris; he groaned as he recalled, that he had been fleeing embarrassment, only to now find himself even more embarrassed as three elf lords discussed him literally over his head.

 "When can we expect him to waken?"

"Soon, I believe."

"Good. Then I can tan his deserving hide for him."

"Peace, Glorfindel" Elrond silenced his seneschal. "Did you read the letter Erestor?"

"I did my lord. I thought it might help us understand the prince's flight."

Handing over the letter the counsellor sat down at the side of the bed and took Legolas's hand in his own.

"And does it?"

"Aye, it does."

"Well, do not keep us in suspense," Glorfindel growled. "I, for one, would like to know why this elfling almost killed himself, so that I can then legitimately paddle his deserving rump."

Elrond had been reading the letter and now looked over at his friend and counsellor.

"I had no idea he was so homesick."

"None of us did. I should have seen it, I blame myself."

Erestor felt the slightest of tremors in the hand he held and looked down at the apparently unconscious prince.

"Homesick?" Glorfindel snorted. "Why he is over 400 years old. The twins travelled to Lothlorien when they were but 300 as I recall, and they were not homesick."

"Neither were they in a place that was unknown to them, with elves they did not know." Erestor countered, for the hand that clutched his was now shaking.

"We must not forget that not only did Elladan and Elrohir have each other, but also the doting fondness of grandparents who they were very comfortable with and who loved them unconditionally. Legolas came here alone; it was very brave of him to try it and no shame should he find he made a mistake."

Once again, Erestor felt the soft pressure on his hand and he patted the hand he held, gently offering comfort in return.

"And, it was more than that." Elrond had not failed to notice the slight movements from his patient nor Erestor's reactions. "Our visitor also seems to feel that he had made a poor impression upon us, you in particular Glorfindel."

"Why that is nonsensical," the Vanyar retorted, snatching the letter from Elrond's hand to read it himself. He shook his head as he read where Legolas mentioned his embarrassment at their initial meeting.

"I thought his reflexes were excellent," he muttered. "I was planning on doing some one on one training with him. Why ever would I think badly on someone who clearly shows such promise? It is as I said. He is a stupid, idiotic…"

"You obviously like him," Erestor interrupted.

"Of course I do.  Why else would I bother with him? But what is this about us regretting his arrival?  Whatever gave him such an idea?"

Elrond looked thoughtful.

"Do you think he may have overheard our discussion about Master Graniflen yesterday morning, Glorfindel? He did come in while we were talking about it."

"What, that old fool from Lorien, who believed he could re-order our library record system?" Erestor put in. "The sooner he goes back where he came from, the sooner I will like it. My library may never recover from his `help'. We should never have invited him."

"Yes, yes, Erestor. We are all of a like mind on that opinion, but it is Legolas we are talking of now and his perceptions over our welcome."

The Lord of Imladris ran a gentle hand over the golden head.

"It would sorrow me to hear he thought us so uncaring; this golden child of Thranduil and his queen is a special gift to our folk as much as theirs. His innocence and youthfulness bring a new hope for the future of our kind. I sense a great future for this scion of the House of Oropher, and I would like to think that those of us here in Imladris might have some small part in preparing him for that future. Something that will not happen if he feels he cannot trust us, or fears to make mistakes or show his emotions in our company. It may be too late, but I hope it is not the case and that when Legolas wakes we can begin again."

He looked over at Erestor.

"I would not have him waken alone. May I ask you to sit with the prince, while Glorfindel and I go and discuss `things'?"

The counsellor nodded, understanding immediately what was expected of him. "Of course, Elrond, I will call you if he wakes."

"Excellent, come along Glorfindel."

The Balrog Slayer frowned as Elrond led him towards the door.

"What things are we going to discuss Elrond?"

"Important things," the Lord of Imladris told him, closing the door on any further expostulations from a confused Glorfindel.

 

Erestor waited for a few moments to ensure they were alone before squeezing Legolas' hand.

"You may open your eyes now pen neth"

Periwinkle blue eyes blinked and turned automatically to the elf lord sitting at the side of the bed.

"I am so sorry, I did not mean…I had not intended to hide the fact I had awoken…"

Tears welled up and fell unchecked on the pale face and Erestor acted on instinct, moving to sit on the side of the bed and gathering the princeling in his arms.

"Hush, tithen malthen las, all is well."

"No, no it is not. Lord Glorfindel is angry with me and with good cause"

"He is not angry; he was frightened, for he feared your loss. Now it is nothing more than bluster and habit. He may scold you for your foolishness, but all these threats against you are just his way of showing he cares."

Erestor saw the relief on the young face and felt compelled to add, "That does not mean he will not punish you if you do anything so dangerous again, you understand?"

Legolas nodded, knowing it would be little more than he deserved. "Lord Erestor…"

"Yes?"

"Does Lord Elrond really wish for me to stay?"

"He would not have said it had he not meant it, child and I too wish you to stay, very much."

Legolas blushed.

"Thank you, but I do not deserve such forbearance. I have been foolish, and…and childish and put everyone to a great deal of trouble on my account. I should have spoken of my fears earlier. I am sorry."

"What is important now is that you are safe and a great many misunderstandings and misapprehensions on all our parts have been cleared up. Let go of the past, tithen malthen las and let us begin again, would you like that?"

There was no verbal response but the vehement nodding of the head was sufficient for the counsellor. He tightened his hold on the prince and allowed Legolas to weep out his last few days' worth of despair and distress. When the sound of weeping had finally died away to soft hiccupping, Erestor sat back and allowed Legolas to wipe his eyes and try to regain some little sense of dignity. Once he had done so, Erestor smiled at him and said simply,

"Welcome to Imladris, Legolas Thranduilion. I hope you will be very happy here with us."

Legolas ducked his head shyly, looking up through his eyelashes at the smiling face of the counsellor and realized he could now say quite honestly, "I am sure I shall be Lord Erestor."

 

Epilogue-One month later

"Come back here, you young scallywag…"

Two elven lords looked up from their correspondence as the sound of musical laughter rang around the gardens outside the Homely House. As one, they rose and went to the balcony that ran around the main rooms of the house; from here they had an excellent view of the gardens below them and the game of catch-me-if-you-can going on beneath them. Two golden haired elves were darting about the garden, the younger his face alive with mischief and amusement. The elder his clothing still dripping from where he had been tipped into the ornamental pond, with a face that looked like thunder; except that those who knew him well could tell that Glorfindel was doing his best not to burst into laughter as he chased the Prince of Greenwood the Great around the garden.

It was all very different from the day that Glorfindel had saved Legolas from the Bruinen. In the aftermath of that occurrence, there had been much talking and clearing of the air and Legolas had made the decision to remain in Imladris rather than go home. He had not regretted that decision and neither had the denizens of Imladris, Glorfindel notwithstanding, no matter what he might try to say to the contrary.

Elrond and Erestor exchanged satisfied smiles as beneath them Glorfindel finally cornered the prince, tucked him under one arm, giving the nicely presented rump a swat or two as Legolas kicked and demanded to be put down. This demand turned to a plea for mercy when the Balrog slayer announced that he did indeed intend to put him down, as soon as they reached the pool he had so recently clambered out of. Legolas then turned his attention to the two lords watching from the balcony, calling out for Lord Elrond and Ressor, a name that the youngster had soon been persuaded to make use of, to save him from such a cruel and undeserved fate.

"I do not know which of them is the more foolish!" Erestor chuckled as Glorfindel tossed Legolas over his shoulder and gave the two watchers a cheery wave.

"I am just relieved to see Legolas enjoying himself so much. I so feared that my decision to invite him here was a mistake. I am glad I was proved wrong and am grateful for your care and support that led him to choose to remain with us. Such a bright light, and he has brought youth and laughter back to our home, something that has been sadly lacking in the last few years."

Knowing that Elrond referred to his own children, his daughter Arwen who had fled to Lothlorien after her naneth left for Valinor and his twin sons, Elladan and Elrohir who were even now riding with the Dúnedain of the north, intent on finding and slaughtering Orc, Erestor put a comforting hand on his lord's arm.

"They will return in time, mellon-nin."

Elrond blinked away the tears that had formed remembering his absent wife and children and nodded. A loud splash followed by laughter rang out vanquishing his gloomy thoughts.

 "Shall we go down and rescue our royal visitor?"

"Aye, we should do, for we promised Thranduil we would take good care of him and I do not think he would approve of him being dunked in the fish pond."

"It seems unlikely; we can ask him when he arrives."

"Thranduil is coming here?"

Elrond picked up the letter he had been reading.

"So it seems. He should be with us within the month, according to this letter from Lord Selinde." Elrond led the way out into the gardens, smiling as he did so.

 "Are you going to tell Legolas that his father is coming?"

"No, I will let that come as a surprise to him I think, it will be better that way."

"I agree, and what a lovely surprise. It will be sons and father reunited."

"Son, Erestor as far as I know Thranduil only has the one child," Elrond chuckled

"Ah, yes of course," the counsellor nodded, his hand going to the letter he had received earlier, the one telling him that Elladan and Elrohir were also on their way home. It seemed that the Last Homely House was going to have more than one family reunion in the near future and Legolas would not be the only one to be surprised.

 "It is ironic is it not," Elrond continued the conversation as they walked. "We worked so hard to make Legolas feel at home here and forget his homesickness only for Thranduil to suffer so much from their separation, that he is prepared to ride here himself, without a prior invitation, to spend the spring with us, and then take Legolas home again."

"Ironic indeed," Erestor agreed, tucking his own letter into his belt. "I look forward to hearing what excuses Thranduil comes up with for his visit."

"One thing we can be certain of is he will not tell us the real reason. Sadly for him, Lord Selinde has already let the cat out of the bag as they say. Still I will not spoil it by telling him that too early. It will be too much fun to see him squirm when we do. It is no wonder Legolas finds it hard to articulate his concerns; like Adar like Ion, it seems."

Still laughing at the vagaries of the royal family of Greenwood the Great, the two lords' of Imladris made their way down to the hall to retrieve their royal visitor from the fishpond.

 

The End

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this story there are many more to be found at 
> 
> http://groups.yahoo.com/group/TheLeaflingChronicles/
> 
> new members are welcome


End file.
